E.Ws Crossovers series
These are Crossover series that let the Elemental Warriors with others T.V & Anime series: E.Ws Crossover Sailor Moon crossover stories: # Appear of another Black Lady. # A new set of Rainbow Crystals in E.Ws’ world. # Strawbie, Usagi, ChibiUsa’s adventure. # Hotaru in the Lekas siblings’ trip to north Dakota. # Ethan & Ami’s science lab project. # E.Ws and Sailor Guardians team up against the giant plant monster. # ChibiUsa and Hotaru go to McKinney High School. # Sailor Elemental Star Planet fight in the galaxy. Beyblades Crossovers: # E.Ws Fierce battle in America. # The Dark Spirits vs Elemental Planet Heroes. # Elemental Warriors’ American & Japanese Beybattle Friendship battle. # The four sacred spirits in epic battle. # Elemental Bladers vs The avatar Psychic team. # The seven spirits meets the Elemental Warrior’s ancestors. # Command the Constellation beys in the world. # New Constellation beys in the E.Ws world. # Elemental Bladers vs Bladebreakers. Kamen Riders crossovers: # Elemental Shift Cars Star Race. - Drive. # Union Elemental Warrior Spirits & hero soul. - Ghost. # Elemental Friendships blast through space. - Fourze. # Three Warrior’s epic Fangpyre battlefield. - Kiva. # Warrior Jupiter windy city cases. - Double / W. # The Warriors Rainbow of the bottle best matches. - Build # Epic Star battle through time. - Zi-O # Game Elemental Virus Overload. - Ex Aid. # Elemental Warrior’s Armor Time! - Zi-O. # Scanning Change of Mercury Neptune. - OOO. Ojamajo / Magical Doremi crossovers: # E.Ws baby siblings crawling test in Witch World. 2. Magical & Mystical Elemental ultimate spell. W.I.T.C.H. and Trollz crossovers: # Epic fight in the W.I.T.C.H.’s world. # Trollz’s belly gems’ secret mystic powers. # Mystic Elemental Guardian legendary magic zords. Strawberry Shortcake series crossovers: # E.Ws star dream power in Land of Dream. # Berry Sailor Scouts babysitting berry babies. # Strawberryland kids go to MHS football game. Digimon Adventure 2 series crossovers: # Elemental Warrior’s Digi Armor forms. # Elemental Mega level evolution. # Digi crest’s elemental powers. # Elemental Warriors zero Grand adventure. Power Ranger and Super Sentai Series Crossovers: # Elemental Warrior’s Kyutama powers. # Young Warrior’ Equuleus journey trip. # Super Sentai power key adventure. # Mega Wave of Zords combination. # Elemental PatLupin rangers team. Saint Seiya & Omega series crossovers: # Elemental Warriors versus Golden Saints. # Elemental Warriors’ Galaxian Wars battle # Bronze Elemental Warriors first fight against Marine Shogun. # Battle of fire & lightning, Warrior Earth Mars versus Leo Aiolia. # E.Ws’ Omega trip & Cosmos element battle. # E.Ws.Z Epic Battle in Asgard’s land. I want to make some crossover of the Elemental Warriors series with other T.Vs show in the whole planet. Here are the number of story on each shows that I want to write on for some people to like the Elemental Warriors & their ways of fighting and protect those other worlds people & future. 1. 2 stories of Ojamajo / Magical Doremi. 2. 3 stories of W.I.T.C.H & Trollz Together. 3. 4 stories of Digimon Adventure Season 2. 4. 5 stories of Super Sentai & Power Rangers. 5. 6 stories of Saint Seiya & Omega series. 6. 7 stories of Precure. 7. 8 stories of Sailor Moon. 8. 9 stories of Beyblade. 9. 10 stories of Kamen Riders. 10. 3 of the Strawberry Shortcake. Here are the Characters that the E.Ws / Elemental Warriors will meet in these 57 crossover stories. From the Sailor Moon Crystal universe : Usagi Tuskino / Sailor Moon, ChibiUsa Tuskino / Sailor Chibi Moon, Mamoru Chiba /Tuxedo Mask, Ami Mizuno / Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino / Sailor Mars, Makoto Kino / Sailor Jupiter, Minako Aino / Sailor Venus, Setsuna Meioh / Sailor Pluto, Haruka Tenou / Sailor Uranus, Michiru Kaiou / Sailor Neptune, and Hotaru Tomoe / Sailor Saturn. From Digimon : Davis / Daisuke Motomiya, Yolei / Miyako Inoue, Cody / Iori Hida, T.K. / Takeru Takaishi, Kari / Hikari Kamiya / Yagami, Ken Ichijouji / Ichijoji, Veemon/ V-Mon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon / Armadimon, Patamon, Gatomon / Tailmon, & Wormomon. From Ojamajo / Magical Doremi : Doremi Harukaze /Dorie Goodwyn, Haruki Fujiwara / Reanne Griffith, Aiko Senoo / Mirabelle Haywood, Pop Harukaze / Caitlyn Goodwyn, Onpu Segawa / Ellie Craft, Momoko Asuka, Hana-Chan / Hana Makinatayama, their friends, Majo Rika, their fairies, and The Queen of the Witch World. From 2003 - 2008 Strawberry Shortcake series like fairies kids: Strawberry Shortcake, Apple Dumplin, Orange Blossom, Angel Cake, Ginger Snap, Huckleberry Pie, Blueberry Muffin, Lemon Meringue, Raspberry Torte, Rainbow Sherbet, Seaberry Delight, LimeLight, Crepe Suzette, Tea Blossom, Banana Candy, Coco Calypso, Peppermint Fizz, Frosty Puff, Plum Puddin, Pupcake, & Custard. From Power Rangers & Super Sentai: Heisei Super Sentai ( Zyuranger to Lupinranger vs Patoranger) and All Power Rangers series. From Kamen Riders: All Heisei Riders (Kuuga to Zi-0). From Precure (From Furtari Wa Pretty Cure to Hugtto Precure). From W.I.T.C.H . in Jetix: Will Vandom, Irma Lair. Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay Lin, Elyon Brown / Escanor, Caleb, & Matt. From Trollz in Kewloplios: Ruby Trollman, Sapphire Trollzawa, Topaz Trollhopper, Onyx Von Trollenberg, Amethyest Van Der Troll, and their Ancients. From the Saint Seiya & the Omega series: Pegasus Seiya, Dragon Shiryu, Cygnus Hyoga, Andromeda Shun, Phoenix Ikki, Unicorn Jabu, Lion / Lionet Ban, Wolf Nachi, Bear Geki, Hydra Ichi, Tatsumi, Kido Saroi / Sienna, Sagittarius Aloios, Leo Aloria, Libra Dokho, Aries Mu, Scorpio Milo, Taurus Aldebaran, Gemini Saga, Aquarius Camus, Cancer DeathMask, Gemini Kanon, Pisces Aphrodite, Capricorn Shura, Virgo Shaka, Pegasus Kog, Aquila / Marian, Ophiuchus Shaina, Aquila Yuna, Wolf Haruto, Dragon Ryuho, Lionet Soma, Orion Eden, Equuelus Subaru, Aria, Sagittarius Seiya, Libra Shiryu & Genbu, Aries Kiki, Virgo Fudo, Gemini Integra, Cancer Schiller, Taurus Harbinger, Leo Mycenae, Pisces Amor, Gemini Paradox, Capricorn Ionia, Scorpio Sonia, and Aquarius Tokisada. From Beyblade : The BladeBreakers, White Tigers, All Starz, Majestics, Demolition / Blitzkrieg Boys, Barthaez Battalion, F-Dynasty, Saint Shields, Shadow Bladers, Justice Five, Team Psykick, & BC Sols. With many characters in these crossover the Warriors will unlock a lots of new found powers & abilities in these new Adventures. Category:Season series Category:Special series